tgabfandomcom-20200214-history
Salyrene
Salyrene is a goddess of the Pantheon. She is the goddess of magic and her symbol is a crescent moon shape. In mortal form she is a strikingly beautiful woman. She features a completely bald and round head, broad nose and lips, and luminous skin which changes hue based on her mood and affectation. Her current Bishop to the Universal Church is Sebastian Throale, an elderly gentlemen who would have been the next Archpope but for the Izarite Bishop Justinian's scheming. She is one of the gods who does call paladins. The Hands of Salyrene do not customarily adhere tightly to moral principles, unlike other paladins who are more strictly bound to ideas of what constitutes good behavior. This is part of Salyrene's directions to her cult to develop understanding, push boundaries, and gain knowledge. The Salyrene Cult values knowledge and education above all. Her cult is called the Collegium and is made up for four colleges, one representing each school of magic. More often than not the Hands of Salyrene have lived as rich and powerful elites, taking the privilege of riches to study and advance magic. The Hands of Salyrene, nonetheless, are good members of the Pantheon and fight the Black Wreath. The last Hand of Salyrene, Magnan the Enchanter, single-handedly broke the established world order and set off a chain of events, known as the Enchanter wars, which changed the map. Magnan was a brilliant and skilled enchanter with a volatile and highly eccentric personality. He felt Fae magic was unhuman and banned its use, attempting to de-establish the Emerald Collegium. He personally fostered the last round of witch hunts. He developed the Enchanter's Bane, a massive superweapon, which he successfully lobbied the Tiraan Emperor to use against Athan'Khar. The use of the Bane killed the Orcish god of Khar, a good friend of Salyrene's. The Bane also wrecked the land and left is a wasteland of dangerous magics and homicidal and vengeful spirits. The use caused Viridill and the Sisterhood of Avei to rebel against the Tiraan Empire, with the assistance of some of the Salyrene witches and the Veskers and Eserites. The Enchanter Wars saw the overthrow of the Tiraan Empire. Magnan did, pursuant to the brilliance which earned him his elevation to paladin, develop the science behind the Imperial Rails and the Enchanter Powder which allows non-wizards to make and use magical devices. Salyrene is known as something of a show-off, always working with great flair for an audience. She was once described by a fellow god as a "meddling peacock." She values education and the push for knowledge. Salyrene has a tower which was, for centuries, used as a proving ground for worthy adventurers, wizards, and paladins. Although not the worst, compared to Napthene among others, Salyrene is a somewhat prickly and tempermental goddess. Since the destruction wrought by her last Hand, Magnan, Salyrene has withdrawn from the world. She is, in Avei's words, sulking. She apparently feels a deep despair at the destruction wrought by her hand and the death of her friend Khar. She has prohibited the use of her name without her prior authorization. Swearing by her name draws her attention and, frequently, her ire resulting in extravagant and showy punishments. Following the Witch Hunts and the consequences of the Enchanter Wars, a theological split cause the existence of the nondenominational Wizard's guild. The split also caused a large faction of Salyrites to flee the continent, eventually becoming the Magelords of Syralon, feeling their Goddess had abandoned them. The Collegium The components of the Collegium are: * Emerald College (witches using Fae Magic) * Topaz College (warlocks using Infernal Magic) * Sapphire College (wizards using Arcane Magic) * Citrine College (priests using Divine Magic)1 References # https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/346377347072655360/639840207734308896/unknown.png